Singing Almighty
In the 20th century, quantum physicists have discovered that the building blocks of our universe were not protons or neutrons. They contain smaller particles called quarks, and gluons that were holding the quarks together. Electrons are still considered elementary particles, at the same level with quarks. These quarks, gluons and electrons, alongside with many other energy carrier particles (W and Z bosons, photons, neutrinos etc.) are now thought to be the real building blocks. But as they discovered, these particles had a curious property-they could be represented as mathematical waveforms. Moreover, these waveforms had mathematical similarities to sound waves, and therefore to what we humans know as singing. Before The Song, there was nothing. But in that abyss of nonexistence, was a Mind. He did not know what it was, or why He was there. It could not perceive and could not know, but there was one thing it was sure of; He was afraid. Afraid of the infinite dark. In his fear, He wailed. His voice, in the beginning, was shrill and disorderly, it was what we would now know as "multiple high frequencies". Bang. In a few Planck units (of time), that simple event was followed by the formation of the first, chaotic proto-particles. He realized that He could at least output into that darkness. To try his skill again, He hummed. More orderly waveforms were now available to that chaotic mess. With that, the first particles known to the human race appeared. "Strong nuclear force" and "electroweak force" were separated from the Unified Force. Antiparticles appeared with them, but most were annhilated due to the lack of symmetry between their positive counterparts. Pleased, He went on to hum a few notes to a song He had just made up in his mind. The quark-gluon plasma further cooled, making the first atom (hydrogen) and four distinct forces we know today possible. He went on to make up more notes, just to keep Him from losing His mind. The universe started its expansion. He happily sung His new song. Thanks to the Higgs field, hydrogen atoms could come together to form the first stars. '' His song took a different and more diverse turn, when He realized he could adjust his voice. ''At the cores of these young stars, heavier elements that form us, humans, could emerge with nuclear fusion. He continued singing The Song with his beautiful voice. In billions of years, star systems, galaxies and superclusters came into existence. It was in this era, that the foundations of life on Earth were established. As happy as He would ever be, He went on singing. By this time, He had mastered his voice, and could create or destroy any sound wave He sung. Sentient life appeared, at least on one planet. Strangely, that sentient life was capable of expressing its mind through sound waves, much like The Mind himself. But his breath was unfortunately limited. As He sung and sung, he had strained himself. In the following aeons, the entropy of the universe rose, and its particles came closer to thermodynamic equibilirum. His voice faded, as He started running out of breath. At the state of maximum entropy, all particles diffused into basic leptons and photons. He could breathe again, but this would not repair his broken vocal chords. But He could not stop without losing His mind either! So, He continued to sing with a flat, lifeless voice. The dilute gas of photons and leptons could no longer engage in any meaningful action, as they were completely equal in energy. The desperate Mind, went on singing with His cracked and flat voice, not allowing the Song to flourish. Thus came the "heat death" of our Universe. One might have expected a catastrophic end to all existence followed by the judgement and holy justice by The Almighty, yet the nature and purpose of The Song can not allow this. The realm of existence, including The Mind, is bound to have a cold and bleak future... Category:Science Category:Theory Category:Gods